


Happy birthday Prompto

by prompom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Party, Drunk Gladiolus Amicitia, Drunk Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drunk Prompto Argentum, M/M, Protective Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Noctis wants to make his best friends birthday extra special





	Happy birthday Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine thinking I wouldn't do anything for Prompto's birthday shakansk

It was Prompto's birthday and Noctis wanted to do something nice for his best friend. After all, it wasn't any old day that you turned twenty. When Noctis had found out that Prompto had never been on a night out, he was scandalised. So he made it his mission to give Prompto the best birthday night out ever.

Gladio and Ignis were at their wits end. It was a massive security risk to have the Prince of Lucis in bars and clubs with loads of drunk people. Noctis was always instant when it came to Prompto though and they both knew they had no chance of changing his mind.

Noctis had brought his best friend a massive birthday sash and forced him to wear a crown. Prompto looked alarmed by all the attention that he was getting but he also just let Noctis do what he wanted. It was easier that way.

The first bar they went to was called _The Infernian_. It was in a part of town that Ignis would rather die than go to willingly. Some of the Kingsglaive had told Noctis that it was a great place, that the shots were cheap and they had a signature drink that was incredible.

Ignis blanched when they walked inside. The lighting was dim and the floor was worryingly sticky. He looked to Gladio to complain, but the large man was already at the bar, ordering drinks. Prompto hovered anxiously by Noctis's elbow as Noctis talked to a bar patron, telling him with no doubt that it was the blonde's birthday.

They each took two shots of vodka and had one glass of their signature drink which was disturbingly called _Ifrit's Piss_. Noctis and Gladio had nearly choked on it and the top half of Prompto's body went scarlet. Ignis refused to drink it. Noctis and Gladio teased him, calling him a buzz kill, but Ignis still refused. It smelled petrol mixed with cinnamon. Gladio drank it quickly before they moved on.

By the time they hit the fourth bar, they had acquired thirteen new members of their group, all of which were kingsglaive or crownsguard. They kept on giving Noctis and Prompto drinks, both of which were well on the way to being completely hammered. Gladio was also drunk so once again it was Ignis who had to keep a level head.

Ignis had enough by the time they were in a club called _The Fifth Wall_. He had turned his back for a second and when he had turned back around, Noctis had _taken off his shirt_ and Prompto was doing shots off his chest. He stormed over to insist that Noctis got his clothes back on when the two boys started to kiss and the whole club started to cheer. Ignis was gobsmacked that the Prince of Lucis was behaving in such a lewd manner in public.

Noctis was fully aware that he had to keep his relationship with Prompto under wraps. There had never been a Prince of Lucis in a relationship with another man before and they needed to gently steer the public in their favour.

They pulled apart and Noctis ordered another drink. Ignis wanted to insist that they leave but was distracted by the security of the club walking over to Noctis. Noctis was making a wait a minute gesture as a security guard steered him out, still shirtless. 

Ignis picked up Noctis's shirt from the floor and followed, Prompto and Gladio close behind. 

This was definitely going to be in all the gossip magazines tomorrow.

When the security guard got outside, he tried to take the glass out of Noctis's hand but he wouldn't let him. "C'mon kid, just give me the glass and then you can go"

Noctis was still trying to drink his drink. Somehow, he had barely drank any of it. The security guard got annoyed and took the glass out of Noctis's hand and threw the contents out to the right of them. Sadly, that was where Prompto was standing. He was immediately soaked.

He started to wail. "Its my birthday and I'm soaked!"

Noctis jumped at the security guard, Gladio grabbed him around the middle and hauled him off the ground. "Do you know who I am? I'm the Prince!" Noctis shouted, kicking his legs furiously.

Ignis was never more relieved to see Cor Leonis. He didn't know what he was doing there but he needed the help. "Marshal, thank the Six you're here. Can you please get Prompto home so me and Gladio can get Noctis home?" Gladio decided that was the opportune moment to duck into an alleyway and very loudly vomit. "Can you please take Prompto home so I can get Gladio and Noctis home?" he corrected.

"Sure" Cor replied. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the advisor, he definitely wasn't paid enough to be dealing with this.

Prompto grabbed the front of Ignis's shirt. "Iggy…" he slurred, "If I don't have chicken nuggets in twelve seconds I might die"

"Prompto, you will not die from not having chicken nuggets" Ignis replied haughtily. "If you want them that badly ask the Marshal"

The blonde stumbled over to Cor, who had to grab him to stop him from tripping over the absurd birthday boy sash he was wearing. "Mr. Marshal sir can I please get some nuggets? I'll love you forever and ever"

Cor agreed to get him chicken nuggets. He absolutely didn't have a soft spot for the boy. Not at all.

"You're the best Mr. Sir I love you"

Cor had to half carry the blonde over to the edge of the road and tried to phone someone to come and collect them. His beer soaked clothes were seeping through Cor's clothes.

He wasn't as young as he used to be, so he gently deposited Prompto on the ground. He grabbed Cor around the waist, hugging him tightly around the middle. Cor unsuccessfully tried to disentangle himself for a moment before giving up. "Please Mr. Marshal sir I really want nuggets" he begged. Cor could feel the wet of his tears through his t-shirt.

"I will get you the nuggets when we're in a car"

He finally got a reply. One of the Glaive, Nyx Ulric, was going to bring a car around in about five minutes. He just had to keep the boy at bay until then.

"Thank you so much Uncle Cor I love you so much" he said as Cor put him in the backseat of the car that Ulric had just pulled around.

"Don't call me that" 

"Okay then you can be Daddy Cor" Prompto said happily, patting Cor on the cheek. He heard Ulric snort with laughter in the front seat.

"Uncle Cor is fine"

Ten minutes later, Prompto was finally happy. Ulric had taken them through a drive through and he had his chicken nuggets in hand. He tried to feed Cor one but was so drunk he actually just poked him in the eye with it.

Prompto had a chicken nugget in each hand and was staring at his shoes, bewildered. "I can't take my shoes off"

Cor rubbed his eyes, one was still a bit sore, tiredly. "Just put a chicken nugget down"

Prompto swung one leg up onto Cor's lap, narrowly avoiding a _very_ private area he absolutely didn't want to get kicked in. "Please Uncle Cor undo my shoes for me"

Cor sighed but undone the shoes. It was easier than trying to reason with him.

Ulric pulled up outside Promtpo's house. Prompto leaned forward between the seats. "Thank you good sir" he said trying to shove a wad of money and a chicken nugget into Ulric's uniform pocket.

Ulric just took it off him and then passed it back. "Here's your change"

"You sir, are incredible"

Promtpo stumbled out of the car. "Goodbye Uncle Cor!"

"Goodbye Prompto"

Prompto waved until the car was out of sight. Cor sighed and sunk into his seat. 

"Sir…"

"Not a word Ulric"

\-----

Prompto had definitely seen better days when he woke up the next morning. His head was throbbing horribly and he could definitely stale smell food. He cracked open his eyes, which hurt to _move_, and was greeted with the sight of a cardboard fast food container. He groggily opened it to find a single chicken nugget.

For half a second he was confused.

Then he remembered crying into The Marshal's shoulder.

Then he remembered grabbing The Marshal around the middle and begging him to buy him chicken nuggets.

Then he remembered doing shots off Noctis and kissing him in full view of everyone at the club.

Prompto groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.

Then he remembered something much worse. He sat bolt upright, praying he remembered incorrectly and he didn't call The Marshal Uncle Cor.

That he didn't call him _Daddy Cor._

He looked at his phone. He had a single text from Nyx, they had spoken a few times and trained together once. Prompto liked him well enough.

He opened the message, squinting at the bright screen. It was a picture of the Marshal, looking pissed off. _Your father is disappointed in you_, read the text.

Fuck.

He did remember correctly.

Prompto groaned and flopped into his pillow. He prayed Noct would never hear about this. And that he would never have to be in the same room as The Marshal again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something a bit silly and fun!
> 
> Btw I do not drink or have ever been drunk. This is just stuff my friends have told me they done when drunk and I thought it was funny?
> 
> Hope it's okay lol


End file.
